Summary The small animal imaging research environment at the University of Iowa includes a strong group of NIH funded investigators with excellent imaging equipment and staff support housed in a world class core facility. A significant weakness of the current experimental capabilities is our 13 year old Xenogen IVIS 200. In vivo bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging is an indispensable well-established mainstream technology that is used ubiquitously in biomedical research to detect the location of metastasizing cells, monitor protein activation, track biodistribution of viruses and nanoparticles and monitor the progression of disease in living mice. Despite its importance to NIH research, our current Xenogen IVIS 200 instrument, while well maintained and heavily used, has lost pace with the current state-of-the-art in sensitivity, reliability and in supporting fluorescence detection in small animals. We thereby request funds to purchase a new replacement Perkin- Elmer IVIS Lumina S5 to allow for reliable imaging service to support the fifteen NIH grants from the seven Major and six Minor users that have a need for this technology. The IVIS Lumina S5 will not only allow greater bioluminescence precision, thereby decreasing the number of animals needed to generate statistically significant results, but will also provide sensitive fluorescence detection, to allow experiments that are not possible using the older Xenogen IVIS 200 technology. An established sustained track record of heavy use and frequent publications from the many NIH funded investigators on Iowa's campus over a thirteen year span will insure that the IVIS Lumina S5 will pay for itself in research productivity.